deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Caesar
King Caesar is a Kaiju from Godzilla. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * King Caesar vs Mothra * King Caesar vs King Kong * Gamera vs King Caesar * Godzilla Final Wars Monster Battle Royale * Godzilla Ally Battle Royale * King Kong Vs King Caesar(Complete) History King Caesar was the Guardian of the Azumi family and of Okinawa, defending Okinawa from enemy kaiju. Unfortunately King Caesar was sealed away thousands of years ago when battling the monster Megalon, when an Cryog war ship crashed into Earth, sending both monsters underground. When the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens came to conquer Earth with there new mechanical weapon MechaGodilla. King Caesar was awaked by awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. Once summoned, the ancient monster would battle MechaGodzilla alongside his ally Godzilla. King Caesar would later be captured and mind controlled by the Xillien alien race in order to conqueror earth along with several other Earth monsters and be forced to battle Godzilla along with Anguirus and Rodan. Fortunately Godzilla mange to defeat King Caesar, thus freeing him from the aliens control. King Caesar is one of Godzilla's most reoccurring and wisest allies, being part of the Kaiju Faction known as the Earth Defenders. Along side many other kaiju, King Caesar would defend earth. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 50m (Showa), 100m (Final Wars/Unleashed) *Weight: 30,000 metric tons (Showa), 50,000 metric tons (Final Wars/Unleashed) *Japanese Name: Kingu Shisa *Has an artificial anatomy *Able to perform martial arts **Jewel Eyes **Rock-like Skin **Gem Crown *Unusually has great soccer abilities. 'Abilities' *Reflective Eyes ( An ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target). *Solar Beams (Using his crown of gems on his head, King Caesar is able to absorb energy from the sun and covert it to an eye based energy beam). *Lighting Attack from his mouth *Formidable speed *strength *Agility *Incredible Durability *Roundhouse Kick *Lunge Paw (King Caesar lunges and swipes with one of his claws) *Hand Claws *Highly intelligent for a kaiju *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' *Was able to defeat MechaGodzilla along side Godzilla *Can endure a horrible beating from MechaGodzilla *Tied with Megalon. *Was able to fend off Battra *Was able to kill several Trilopods *Was able to infiltrate the Trilpods hive and free several earth kaiju. *Killed the Trilopod Kamacuras *Killed the Trilopod Rodan by ripping it in halve. 'Weaknesses' *Was defeated by MechaGodzilla when battling solo. *Can be easily become mind controlled by aliens. * Was defeated along with Anguirus and Rodan by Godzilla. *Was sent flying by the Trilopod Queen Magita in one hit. * If he sees the humans he was meant to protect get killed, King Caesar will become enrage to the point of no return. Gallery ShodaiShisa_0.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 1974 Godzilla_jp_-_King_Caesar_2004.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Final Wars King_Caesar_White_Lightning_Attack.png|Lighting Attack king_caesar.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Unleashed Cutaway-king-caesar1.jpg|King Caesar's Anatomy RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_9.jpg|King Caesar vs Megalon in Godzilla Rulers of Earth tn_kcaesar_eye.jpg|King Caesar Anatomy 2 4682036-4519495-23.jpg|King Caesar vs Battra, using Relective Eyes in Rulers of Earth tumblr_nm3cnpc7kg1ti67m2o6_500.gif|Reflective Eyes tumblr_mldccsC5uM1s48ed7o9_r1_250.gif|Round House Kick Monster_Melee_battle.jpg|King Caesar vs Anguirus in Godzilla Unleashed king_caesar.gif|King Caesar in Battle Soccer King Caesar in Godzilla Oblivion.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Oblivion Caesar vs Megalon.jpg|King Caesar vs Megalon C.png|King Caesar defeated by Magita Ceasar vs Rodan Trilo.png|King Caesar kills Trilopod Rodan Caesar vs Kamapod.png|King Caesar kills Trilopod Kamacuras King Caesar vs Battra.jpg|King Caesar vs Battra caesar kills trilopod.jpg|King Caesar ripping Trilopod in halve Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Kaiju Category:Royal Combatants